The Ragnarok Divergence
by YoTuesday
Summary: A hasty act by Suzaku may prevent peace from ever being achieved. Spoilers for most of R2.
1. A Sword Through the Chest

Disclaimer: Code Geass is obviously not mine. I wish it was. But it belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, or whomsoever technically owns it.

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Sword Through the Chest.

Lelouch stared at the sword through his chest. He had always believed that only those who were willing to die had the right to take another's life. In his short life he had come close to death numerous times. Every time he had been terrified. As he looked up at his oldest friend, at his killer, he wondered. Why did this time bring no fear?

Lelouch barely felt the sword being removed. Darkness was already encroaching on his vision as he began to fall.

* * *

"LELOUCH!" C.C. cried as she lunged towards his falling body. She knew he was dead even as she crashed to her knees beside him. Seeing him fall crushed her with emotion she hadn't even been sure she could still feel. She had known since their first conflict with Charles at the Sword of Akasha that she had become closer to him than she had with anyone, perhaps in her entire life.

"Why?" C.C. screamed at Suzaku. "Why did you kill him?" Lelouch had already meant so much to her. He had said he knew her true wish. After the time she had spent with him with her memories sealed she knew it too.

"Why?" Suzaku asked. He appeared as emotionless as C.C. once had. "Because Lelouch is Euphy's murderer."

"Just as you are Nunnally's!" C.C. viciously accused.

"That is only because of Geass!" Suzaku yelled in retort. "I never would have used F.L.E.I.J.A. if Lelouch hadn't-"

"You will not blame that on Lelouch!" C.C. roared. "You knew about the Geass and chose to be armed with F.L.E.I.J.A. anyways! You chose to use F.L.E.I.J.A. when you didn't choose not too!" Her hand darted into Lelouch's jacket and pulled out his gun. As she whipped it around to aim at Suzaku she snarled, "Now you are Lelouch's murderer as wells as Nunnally's!"

"You're not going to shoot me." Suzaku stated. He had suddenly become calm. "With this Schneizel will cease Britannia's imperialism and I shall restore Japan as the Knight of O-" He was cut off as C.C. shot him with _no warning_.

"Schneizel has already freed Japan." C.C. sneered at him. She walked over and stood above where he fell. "He was only using you."

"Using me? No." Suzaku gasped. He refused to believe this. "How? The Geass!"

"Geass does not work against me." C.C. muttered. "Not even when it's cast on another." As Suzaku succumbed to death she turned and walked back to Lelouch. She knelt and pulled Lelouch's head into her lap. For the first time in lifetimes she mourned.

* * *

When he became aware of himself once more the first thing he noticed was silence. Fighting in a war. Living in a military base or on a airship. He had been surrounded by animated people and humming machines. Now it was almost silent. The ground was hard under him but his head was propped up on something softer.

_Drip_. He felt it rather than heard it. Something had dripped on his face. Whatever he had expected this wasn't it. _Drip_. He had hoped for rest of a short. But wherever he was he shouldn't be here. After a few moments, violet eyes slowly edged open.

"Witch," Lelouch began. "Why are you crying for me?" He asked when he saw C.C.'s head bowed above his own.

Shocked eyes snapped open. "Lelouch?" C.C. murmured. "How are you alive?"

Lelouch's hand rose to his neck of its own accord. "How?" He hummed. His mind played back a sword piercing him. _Suzaku's _sword. "Betrayed once more." He tugged at his collar. He suddenly felt like he was being suffocated. Everything he cared about, everything he thought he knew had been shattered. In his last moments _he had accepted death_. So why was he still alive?

C.C. had been staring at Lelouch since he woke up. His eyes shown with confusion and the increasingly common betrayal he felt. Was this some sort of miracle? Or perhaps more likely a delusion? His violet eyes stared off into space as she watched him try to puzzle out his survival as well. Wait, _Violet?_ Where was his Geass? As his hand tugged on his cravat he exposed the edge of a red mark. At its unveiling C.C. was struck with equal parts hope and horror.

Lelouch started terribly when C.C. suddenly seem to dive at him in an attempt to rip his shirt off. "What are you doing!" He hissed. "I just got stabbed!" Even though it felt like he wasn't injured at all. Given their positions and his stamina which even he admitted was poor there was no way he was going to be able to push her off.

"Be Still!" C.C. insisted. She shifted to gain better balance and let his head fall between her thighs. Finally she was able to yank the his cravat off and froze as she stared at the Geass Crane imprinted on his neck. She had grown so used to the presence of a second code in the back of her mind that it's continued presence after Charles died hadn't seemed significant.

"C.C., what are you doing?" Lelouch asked in embarrassment. He tried to ignore that he had blushed crimson when his head had become trapped between her thighs. She murmured something and the expression on her face when she said it caused him to still. As his blush faded he managed to ask, "what was that?"

C.C. blinked and looked down at him. "Charles' Code," she repeated. "You have Charles' Code."

Looking at the closest thing to a stunned face he had ever seen C.C. wear the first thing that Lelouch thought to say was; "Told you I'd become a Warlock." Then he too succumbed to shock.

* * *

When Lelouch finally overcame his shock he didn't know how much time had passed. It hadn't been too long but it had still taken time. He did note that C.C. had overcome her shock first. Realizing he was immortal was probably a much bigger shock for him than it was for her. They hadn't moved away from each other while they were working through this shock. He blushed and made to sit up. As he did he was surreptitiously proud to notice that C.C. was blushing as well. Even if only slightly.

Lelouch looked at C.C. and decided that he would have to consider what just happened between himself and his Witch later. For now there were other questions to ask and actions to take. He stood and watched her stand with him. "C.C." he began. "How is it that I have a Code? I know I didn't after my parents died. I could still feel the power of my newly evolved Geass."

"I don't know." C.C. replied. "The Code never disappeared but you didn't seem to have it until after you died."

Lelouch's eyes widened. "Suzaku!" he sneered. As soon as he spun towards where he last remembered Suzaku he saw the body. The blood that pooled around him was still drying. "What?"

"I shot him." C.C. said from behind him. "After he stabbed you I... I shot him."

Lelouch closed his eyes. This was something else he would have to think about later. But not now. "The Code." He said succinctly. "At the Geass Directorate my Geass worked on my father even though he had the Code. It wasn't until after he died that he was immune."

C.C. stilled and thought about that. "That could be." She finally said. "I have never seen the transfer of the other Code before. When I gained my Code I was already, injured." If it had been anyone else she wouldn't have said that much.

"I suppose that matters little now." Lelouch sighed. "We need to plan what we will do next."

"_We?_" C.C. asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Lelouch replied. "You are still my Witch. Only now I am your Warlock. Isn't that what you wanted?" It was a question that could be answered later. But he couldn't help but want an answer now.

"I didn't want this for you." C.C. countered. "Immortality is a curse."

"Perhaps it is also a gift." Lelouch said softly. "It may be the greatest gift I ever give."

"I did not ask for it." C.C. whispered slowly.

"A wish is not a request." Lelouch retorted. "It is something far more powerful." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. They _couldn't_ talk of this now. They had to plan, to act. "My loss of Geass has limited our options."

C.C. nodded. She understood what he was trying to do. But still; "Do you regret that I gave you that Geass?" she asked. She had to know now. Did Lelouch resent the life she gave him?

"Never." Lelouch replied. "The Geass you gave me allowed me to take my first step. From there everything was on my own. Or perhaps, with just one whom I trusted. Who never betrayed me." They stared at each other then. He and his Witch. They would talk of this later. He could feel her agreement. He could feel her through the Code he was only now beginning to recognize.

"Then what do we do?" C.C. asked him. "Charles is gone. What needs to be done? Are you the one who must do it?"

"Schneizel." Lelouch replied. "F.L.E.I.J.A. has changed the field. I must act because no one else will stop him. I will end this age of war so that we may watch over the world in peace."

"We?" C.C. smiled. "You are a selfish man, aren't you Lelouch?"

"I will have you know peace C.C." Lelouch said. "Your life has been harder than any other. Even Nunnally." She was his reason now. She was the last one he had that he wanted to protect. "For that I need to learn what my brother intends to do." The question was how. There had been plenty of signs. But he would need time to put them together. He couldn't stay isolated for that. He would need some access to current events if he had any hope of countering his brother.

"How will you do that?" C.C. asked. "The Black Knights won't accept you again. Without Geass you won't be able to create or take over an organization the size you need."

"Schneizel will aid me." Lelouch replied. "With Suzaku dead he must."

"Why?" C.C. asked. "Why would he aid you after manipulating the Black Knights into trying to kill you?"

"He has no choice." Lelouch answered. "If Suzaku had survived it would have been easy to blame the Emperor's death on him. If the Black Knights had attacked to kill me it would be easy to blame them and Zero for the Emperor's death. However, the Emperor died in what appeared to be a mutiny of Britannian forces. There was no Black Knight involvement. Schneizel can't very well say; 'Zero is a Britannian Prince with super powers that killed the Emperor. But he's dead now.' I must come out as saying Suzaku or I killed the Emperor. Otherwise the blame will fall on Schneizel. With my status as a prince such a statement can only be made in an inquiry."

"But the Black Knights would never let you go." C.C. retorted. "Besides, sitting in a jail cell won't allow you to act at all."

"The Black Knights will have to let me go if they want Japan. Schneizel will see to that." Lelouch said. "I know them well enough to know that they wouldn't give me up to Schneizel in the manner they did unless they gained something. They would've asked for Japan and Schneizel would have given it to them. But if Schneizel were to be blamed for the Emperor's death then Britannia would lay waste to Japan."

"That still doesn't help you stay out of jail." C.C. said.

"They can't put me in jail until after the inquiry." Lelouch replied. "Because I am a prince. After the inquiry they won't want to."

"Did you forget you renounced your right to the thrown?" C.C. asked. "You will not be afforded so many rights."

"Nunnally became Viceroy of Area 11." Lelouch explained. "When I was renounced so too was Nunnally. When her position was restored so too was mine. We will likely be placed under a form of house arrest at the Aries Villa. Schneizel will allow me enough access and resources to keep me occupied. He will only attempt to limit me enough that I cannot challenge him."

"If he can prevent you from challenging him then how are those resources helpful?" C.C. asked.

"Schneizel only has basic knowledge of Geass." Lelouch answered. "I doubt he knows much more than it exists and I had one. I can only hope his ignorance will keep him from knowing what resources I can use against him. It is the best choice I have right now, not a good one."

"I see." C.C. said. "Then what would you have me do?"

"You wish to help?" Lelouch asked amused.

"Of course." C.C. retorted. "Aren't we accomplices?"

"Quite right." Lelouch replied. "We must gain as many resources as we can right now to take with us. Then we will take them to the Avalon when we surrender ourselves to Schneizel. If I can I must retrieve Shinkiro. The Absolute Defense Territory and the Druid System could be instrumental. Jeremiah will be able to join us as my Knight. With him comes the Knight Giga Fortress and its Neural Interface. That leaves one place where you can aid us greatly."

"Oh?" C.C. hummed. "Just where is that?"

"Suzaku." Lelouch stated. "The ones who rebuilt the Guren into the monster it became are the same ones who created Lancelot. The speed with which they modified it suggests that all the testing of the systems they added had already been completed. With Lancelot destroyed the only way Suzaku came here was in a second Knightmare. Best guess is that he piloted an equivalently upgraded Lancelot here. If you were to successfully pilot it to the Avalon you would likely become its new test pilot. Schneizel would see to that. It is something that would take much of our attention."

"Why would Schneizel give you access to such a powerful Knightmare?" C.C. asked. "Even I could tell that they created a different level of Knightmare when they modified the Guren. It would likely be classified as the first Ninth Generation Knightmare."

"So you remember what happened while you were... gone?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes I do." C.C. replied. "Don't think I'll hop on one foot for you now"

"The Knightmare." Lelouch stated, embarrassed. "A Ninth Generation Lancelot would be a great boon to me but it is still a tactical weapon. F.L.E.I.J.A. made our coming battle a strategic one. He would also have full access to the Lancelot."

"I see." C.C. said. She walked over to Suzaku and pulled the Lancelot's key from his jacket. Then with a wave of her hand she summoned a pillar and reached inside. "Before we leave we should probably both change our clothes."

Lelouch looked down at his bloodstained clothes. "Agreed." He replied succinctly.

* * *

AN: New story. I'm not sure if that's good news or bad news. I'm trying to make chapters smaller in this story. Let me know what you think.

If anyone is confused about when this happens, it's a divergence set most of the way through R2 episode 21. It's at the Sword of Akasha after Charles and Marianne die.

C.C. seems out of character at the beginning. But I'm not sure she's really that far out of character. After she regained her memories she never seemed to be apathetic anymore. She was far more emotional and the interactions we saw showed her to be far closer to Lelouch.


	2. The Flight of a Caged Crane

Disclaimer: Code Geass is obviously not mine. I wish it was. But it belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, or whomsoever technically owns it.

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Flight of a Caged Crane.

Lelouch sneered down at himself. He and C.C. were now dressed in clothing befitting Britannian Nobility. He hadn't been surprised when he saw that the Thought Elevator had been stocked with Britannian clothing but he hadn't expected the range of clothing to include his size. His father must have been planned for many different eventualities. Most of which he would likely never know.

Lelouch turned to look at C.C. While he had had to go through the clothing to find what he needed she had gone straight to a section of clothing that appeared tailored to fit her. While it wasn't unexpected he had felt surprisingly annoyed that his father had clothing set aside for her.

"What is it?" C.C. asked him after a few moments. "Does this outfit suit me so well that you feel the need to stare?"

"Clothing is clothing." Lelouch stated. "In this case our Britannian dress will allow for a better justification as to why Schneizel would aid us. With this my brother won't need to give as many explanations. Only Schneizel and the _leaders_ of the Black Knights know that I'm Zero. With Nunnally being discovered alive the possibility I would be found exists. It's almost enough reason to discard Shinkiro."

"But not quite." C.C. said. "With Shinkiro damaged it could easily be explained as salvage. But are you sure only they know of your identity?"

"I can't know with certainty." Lelouch replied. "But the Black Knights have every reason not to spread the information. The same is true of Schneizel assuming he intended to contest the Emperor. The only one who may have felt the need to spread my identity would be my father. Other than Suzaku none of the Rounds knew my identity. They would have been the first to be told."

"So your secret is still hidden." C.C. offered. "But that is not what you were thinking of. What were you thinking when you were watching me?"

C.C. was smiling, Lelouch noted. She could read his mood better than anyone else he had known. But he wouldn't give her satisfaction on this so easily. "I was thinking about Geass." Lelouch said after a moment. "Are there any other surviving Geass users that you have contracted with?"

"Why do you ask?" C.C. uttered.

'This isn't about Mao.' Lelouch thought to himself. "I can feel only one remaining Geass connected to my Code." He said. "But if there are others I need to plan for them."

"I have no _other_ contracts." C.C. replied. "The contract you feel is with Bismarck. His Geass involves seeing the future via predicting the actions of those around him."

"I see." Lelouch reasoned with surprise. "That would explain his rank as the Knight of One. In part at least. He will not be someone I can ignore."

"If he truly doesn't know your identity then he won't act against you without cause." C.C. offered. "But he was fanatically loyal to Charles. If he finds out you were the one who killed him then he would definitely become your enemy."

Lelouch nodded. "Good."

"Good?" C.C. started in surprise. "Why would making the Knight of One become your enemy be good?"

"Having him be my enemy wouldn't be." Lelouch explained. "But knowing his motivations and how he would react to my actions will be his downfall."

"Planning already, I see." C.C. observed. "But as you are already aware. Right now we must act."

"True." Lelouch confirmed. He turned towards the exit of the Thought Elevator. "Shall we go then?"

"Of course." C.C. replied as she walked past him with a wicked smirk. "Of course we shall, my jealous Warlock."

Lelouch frowned. He had thought he had managed to redirect her attention. "Witch." He muttered.

* * *

As Lelouch prepared the Shinkiro for liftoff he reviewed what he knew of the current situation between the Britannian military and the Black Knights. He had feared that retrieving the Shinkiro would be impossible. Thankfully Rolo had managed to evade their pursuers and hide their landing site when he helped him escape. He had hidden Shinkiro's trail further when he finished his trek to Kamine Island.

Even so if the Black Knights or Schneizel had begun seriously searching Kamine Island the Shinkiro would have been found long ago. It is likely that the Imperial Guard had challenged any approaching forces after the 'mutiny' had been quelled. The Imperial Guard wouldn't have had a reason to deploy a large amount of resources to search for him. Unfortunately, the Imperial Guard would have no reason to offer him asylum either. Just as Schneizel could be blamed for an assassination attempt on the Emperor, so could he.

Lelouch ran a fast sweep with the Shinkiro's Factshpere. As he expected there was a concentrated force hovering over Kamine Island itself. There were also two other diverging fleets detected in the direction of Tokyo. One fleet, the Black Knights, were holding position. The other, Schneizel's fleet, had begun to curve around the edge of Kamine Island towards the Imperial Guard. They weren't preparing to engage but to pair up. It was likely the Imperial Guard already had some indication that the Emperor was dead.

Then the Shinkiro received a narrow beam transmission. Lelouch quickly programmed the frequency and encryption data he had just received into the Shinkiro. "Have you found the Knightmare C.C.?" He quickly responded.

"Yes." Came C.C.'s reply. "It wasn't hard to backtrack Suzaku's path. This Knightmare, the 'Lancelot Albion', seems to have just been completed. The final programming hasn't even been installed."

"Then the security systems weren't completed." Lelouch said. "Is it safe to fly?"

"Oh my, you _care_." C.C. teased.

"Of course I do." Lelouch responded. "If we lose the Lancelot now we won't get it back. So, does it fly? Is it upgraded like the Guren was?"

"Yes to both." C.C. answered. "Where do we go from here?"

"We need to meet up with Schneizel before he meets up with the Imperial Guard." Lelouch replied. "The Shinkiro is closer to his position. Bring the Lancelot here while I get a hold of Jeremiah. We may need him soon."

"On my way." C.C. confirmed. The transmission terminated.

Lelouch sat back for a moment. It wasn't hard to communicate with C.C. without being detected. The narrow communication vector combined with encryption made it almost untraceable. If he hadn't wanted to keep their connection secret he could have just communicated with her through their Codes. This way their conversation would have a record if anyone chose to review the Shinkiro or Lancelot's logs. However to contact Jeremiah he would have to send a transmission directly at the Black Knights' fleet.

Thankfully Lelouch could contact Jeremiah the same way he contacted Rivalz. Unlike most of the Black Knights Jeremiah had plenty of reasons to have a cell phone independent of the Black Knights. He absently noticed that his phone had received nearly a dozen messages from Rivalz and Milly since he last called. He couldn't take the time to talk to them now.

"My Lord!" Jeremiah had answered immediately. "You are alive! What has happened?"

"Jeremiah," Lelouch began. "I must take my leave of the Black Knights."

"My Lord." Jeremiah responded. "They said you were dead. What happened?" He asked insistently.

"I have much to discuss with you." Lelouch stated. "But for now I need you to retrieve Sutherland Sieg and meet up with me. I will be visiting my brother Schneizel aboard the Avalon. I will have one other escort. An upgraded Lancelot piloted by C.C. When you approach mark it as an ally."

"Yes, My Lord!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"I will tell you more about what has just occurred while we approach my brother." Lelouch confirmed. "From this point forward you are now officially my Knight Jeremiah. Meet me at the following coordinates." He commanded before relaying a location near Schneizel's fleet's path.

"Yes, My Lord!" Jeremiah repeated proudly.

Lelouch hung up the phone. C.C. had just arrived with the Lancelot Albion. She had remained land bound to avoid detection. Lelouch spun the Shinkiro around and set course for the bank closest to the assembly point he had set for Jeremiah. The Lancelot Albion didn't have a submersible form so they would need to fly to their destination. But flying for any greater distance than necessary would just allow them to be detected sooner.

"Let's go C.C." Lelouch called.

"Don't sound so angsty Lelouch." C.C. called. "You should be happy going to your first real reunion with your older brother."

Lelouch didn't bother to verbally respond. C.C.'s familiar snipes were oddly comforting. He had missed them while she was lost. She knew it too. He just pushed the Shinkiro to accelerate. They couldn't allow Jeremiah to arrive so much early than them that the Black Knights could catch up before they joined Schneizel.

* * *

Lelouch and C.C. had met up with Jeremiah and were now approaching the Avalon. While the Black Knights had deployed after and pursued Jeremiah, when they began closing with the Avalon the Black Knights had slowed their pursuit.

Only a few Knightmares had been deployed. More had launched when the Shinkiro and Lancelot had been detected but they were too far away to be a concern. Even then not many had been sent. It was obvious that the main force of the Black Knights were uninformed about Lelouch. They were likely told that Zero had died just like Jeremiah had been. They were lucky that Kallen hadn't been one of the pursuers because the upgraded Guren was the only Knightmare they had that could have overtaken the Sutherland Sieg.

About the same time that the Black Knights had slowed the Avalon had launched Knightmares of its own. They had deployed in a defensive screen. Schneizel wouldn't attack until he knew why Lelouch had taken such an action.

Lelouch finally decided that they were close enough that negotiations with his brother would need to begin. They were within the easily deployable range of the Avalon and her Knightmares but outside what could be considered attack range. The Black Knights couldn't attack without Schneizel's permission and he couldn't give it while under the Imperial Guard's watch. To them it appeared that two Britannian units were escorting a damaged enemy unit to the Avalon.

Lelouch had expected Schneizel to contact him by now but it seemed that the Black Knights were taking his attention. He couldn't wait any longer else they would close with the Imperial Guard.

"Brother!" Lelouch hailed on an open frequency. The transmission was powerful enough to be heard not only by the Avalon and the trailing Knightmare Frames but also the other two fleets. Immediately he received a visual response. Not only was Schneizel's curious and calculative face shown but also Cornelia's. "Sister too! I'm so glad I found you."

"Lelouch!" Schneizel began. "Brother, is that you? I thought you were dead." Lelouch would have smiled at the surprise on Cornelia's face but for now he had to maintain the innocent act of a long lost brother.

"No, I survived." Lelouch replied. "I had thought Nunnally would tell you, but now she's..." Lelouch didn't have to fake the tears that filled his eyes." I had thought she died in the Black Rebellion. But with our family's titles restored and war breaking out again in Area 11 I was trying to find my way back home."

"Nunnally had believed you died in the Black Rebellion as well." Schneizel explained. "I knew there was a chance you were alive but when you didn't return immediately after she became Viceroy of Area 11 I had lost hope." Cornelia's face had turned red with anger. She obviously wanted to say something but an unseen gesture by Schneizel had stayed her tongue.

Lelouch watched Cornelia turn and leave the control room. She would undoubtedly learn of the conversation later. For now she couldn't be seen losing her temper. "I have spent more than half the life I can remember here in Area 11." Lelouch answered the unspoken question. "I had hoped to reunite with Nunnally but here I was just a student. It's too late now."

"Unfortunately yes." Schneizel said despondently. "But the miracle of finding a brother may lighten that tragedy some. What are you doing here? Where did you get that Knightmare?"

"I fled from the Tokyo Settlement when the attack started." Lelouch reminisced. "I was avoiding the fighting when I learned that father had come here to this Island. I made my way here hoping to contact him. But just before I arrived the attack occurred. During the confusion I came across this abandoned Knightmare Frame. It's damaged but still functional. Father had already fallen by the time I had the Knightmare working so when I detected you I knew we had to meet up."

"Father is dead?" Schneizel asked with surprise. "You will have to explain what happened. Also who are those two who come with you? The one is the Lancelot Albion, Knightmare of the Knight of Seven."

"Alas, it is but an associate of mine." Lelouch replied. "The Knight of Seven fell in the same battle as the Emperor. The other is my Knight, Jeremiah Gottwald. But now I must ask that we be given permission to land so we can continue this discussion in person."

"Of course." Schneizel allowed. "I will send an escort to show you in. I will see you soon, little brother."

"And I you." Lelouch replied. When the transmission cut out Lelouch smiled. The first moved had been made, but the game was only just beginning.

* * *

"Schneizel! What is the meaning of this!" Tohdoh's cry filled the Avalon's control room the instant Schneizel had cut the transmission with Lelouch.

"The meaning of what?" Schneizel replied blandly. "Protecting a long lost brother who has asked me for help?"

"That's not what he is and you know it!" Tohdoh insisted. "He is just trying to escape from us and he's using you to do it."

"Perhaps." Schneizel allowed. "But he has played his part well. I cannot take direct action against him right now. Neither do you want me to."

"Of course I want you to." Tohdoh asserted. "After his betrayal-"

"No." Schneizel interrupted. "After _Zero's_ betrayal. Just how many members of the Black Knights know that Lelouch was Zero?"

Tohdoh's only answer was silence.

"Lelouch has already attacked me." Schneizel continued. "Rather than with military force he has used the Emperor's death. My father died in an apparent mutiny while I was the only other Britannian Royal present. If your Black Knights had captured Lelouch before he reached Kamine and declared that he knew the fate of the Emperor in front of the Imperial Guard I may have been able to allow you to take him. But now any action by you would provide evidence that the Black Knights assassinated the Emperor. If I take action it would imply I have something to hide. That I assassinated the Emperor. Either way there would be no liberation for Japan. Instead Area 11 would most likely be decimated."

"That traitor has played us once again!" Tohdoh seethed. "Then what can we do? We cannot allow him to get away with this!"

"We will have to talk again soon." Schneizel replied. "For now I must ensure that Lelouch cannot use his Geass to control my own soldiers."

"Very well." Tohdoh agreed. "But I will expect you to contact us before the day is finished." The transmission was terminated.

"Well played Lelouch." Schneizel muttered to himself. He couldn't blame the Black Knights for the Emperor's assassination. Their search hadn't come close to reaching Kamine Island. If Kururugi Suzaku had been alive it would have been easy to blame the Emperor's death on him. He was an eleven. He had also been the one to launch F.L.E.I.J.A. Either way it would have meant the end of Area 11. But that hadn't mattered.

Schneizel continued musing. Now Lelouch had temporarily maneuvered the blame onto him. If he took action against Lelouch, or even allowed the Black Knights to he would be confirming his part in the assassination to too many of the nobility. That was something not even he could hide. Not when he was being watched by the Imperial Guard.

Lelouch had changed out of his Zero uniform. The Britannian garb he wore would lend credence to his story. However, Lelouch couldn't prevent suspicions from being thrown against him. His sudden appearance so close to the site of the Emperor's death made him the most obvious suspect. He had already admitted to knowing the identity of the Emperor's killer. He would remain the most likely suspect until someone tried to 'silence' him.

For now Schneizel would have to plan for the future. It didn't matter to him if he became Emperor or not. But he couldn't allow himself to take enough blame that one of his siblings could take the thrown. If he couldn't delay another Emperor's ascension long enough then Damocles would be discovered and taken over. He took the visor Kanon offered to him and put it on as he began to make his way to the Knightmare bay. It was time to confront his little brother.

* * *

Lelouch steered the Shinkiro into the final approach into the Avalon. "Jeremiah." He called over the radio. "A Geass can be either an active or a passive ability. How does your Geass Canceller react to each form of Geass?"

"My Lord." Jeremiah began. "The Geass Canceller works both actively and passively. To nullify an active Geass it must be actively used. It constantly prevents a passive Geass from being used. But only when the passive Geass is being used against me."

"Good." Lelouch replied. "Then I can trust that you will know when to act."

"What do you mean?" Jeremiah asked confused.

"Do not think of it for now." Lelouch answered. "If an opportunity doesn't occur soon we will need to create one."

"Yes, My Lord." Jeremiah acknowledged.

* * *

Lelouch was unsurprised when his 'escorts' never left their Knightmares after they landed. Even when he, C.C. and Jeremiah disembarked they remained at ready. The opening of the main entrance quickly drew his attention when Schneizel entered accompanied by several members of his guard. All wore one-way visors.

Since Lelouch wasn't being observed by either the Black Knights or the Imperial Guard anymore he saw no reason to hide his dissatisfaction. Let Schneizel think he had wanted to use the Geass of Absolute Obedience on him. If he could hide its loss until the inquiry into the Emperor's death its revelation should allow him to control the progression of the inquiry. For a time.

Lelouch would allow his anger at the betrayal of the Black Knights, and his mother, to color his reactions. Schneizel would expect an emotional response. While his older brother tended to plan and act dispassionately he preferred to use emotions as the driving force of his actions. He strode forward to put him several paces ahead of his companions.

"Welcome Lelouch." Schneizel greeted warmly as he approached. It was solely for the benefit of the men working in the bay. "I'm so glad you're alright. You look well."

"As well as can be expected." Lelouch replied sadly. "With the deaths caused by the rebellion, and with Nunnally dying. Not to mention the chaos and betrayals that occur with any war. I have nothing left here."

Schneizel knew what his younger brother was saying. Nunnally was gone and the Black Knights had abandoned him. He was no threat any longer. But the loss of the Black Knights only left him without resources to fight with for now. Without Nunnally as a reason to reform the Empire the death of his family may just cause him to act in revenge. Lelouch could be more dangerous now than ever.

"We all grieve for the loss of Nunnally." Schneizel replied. "More so that it happened so soon after she was found." He would have continued if Cornelia hadn't chosen that moment to enter the bay. She immediately rounded on them and stalked over to them. He had to keep Cornelia from acting too rashly here. For now they needed Lelouch. As least she had had the sense to wear a visor as well.

"Brother." Cornelia began icily. "I was shocked to hear you had gone to join our father. What has happened that left him dead."

Schneizel looked almost pained at the blunt near-accusation. Thankfully Kanon had removed all the personnel but his personal guard from the bay by that point.

"I saw what happened." Lelouch replied stonily. "While I couldn't join up with him we did manage to talk for a short time. He did tell me, perhaps as a reward for returning, the results of his investigation into my mother's death." Cornelia's sudden shock and pallor had destroyed any resolve she had to aggressively confront him.

"Lelouch!" Schneizel interjected before Cornelia could form a response. "You know who killed Empress Marianne?" Just what had Lelouch learned as Zero? What had the Emperor told him?

"The perpetrator was someone I couldn't conceive of." Lelouch replied. It was true. He had killed his mother. He did so using the Collective Unconscious of the human race. It was _unbelievable_. "Father had already killed the instigator of the attack on Aries Villa. For now I can't say much more. From there events begin to intersect with the death of our father. I cannot speak more of it until the inquiry begins."

Schneizel had snapped around to face the suddenly enraged Cornelia as Lelouch said this. He caught her arm just as she began moving forward. "Sister!" He cried. "If it involves the death of the Emperor it cannot be discussed until the inquiry. You know this!"

He had managed to make Cornelia stop, but the tension in her arm said she was only just able to. Lelouch knew all this too, they both realized. He had played his hand incredibly well. While there would be enough suspicion that he would be held under arrest, no serious action could be taken against him until after the inquiry. An inquiry he seemed to be pushing for with his every resource.

Schneizel didn't know what their father had planned. From how Bismarck had talked it wasn't something he could speculate to. Lelouch had likely been the one to stop it. That meant he knew what their father had attempted. What had their father tried that could allow Lelouch to come back to Britannia and go through an inquiry without fear of punishment?

Could it really be that Lelouch had no more reason to fight? Schneizel could hardly believe that Lelouch could be giving up. Perhaps he had no more desire to wage war against Britannia and just wanted everything that had happened to his family to become known.

Schneizel was watching Lelouch for any reaction. He had acted well. The only true feeling he could perceive was an odd sense of satisfaction in his brother's eyes. He had a feeling everything he had said since he arrived had been the truth. But he had no context by which to interpret it.

Inquiry or not Schneizel would have pushed to learn more about what happened if Bismarck hadn't taken that moment to come charging into the bay in his Galahad. He must have launched just after he received Lelouch's transmission. Bismarck had known something of what his father had planned, even if he hadn't known the details. He may not know what part Lelouch had played, or even that Lelouch was Zero, but he would know that Lelouch had intervened.

Lelouch had been surprised that Bismarck had come so quickly. He had known the confrontation was coming but expected it to happen back in Britannia. Even if he had to drop his persona it was better for the confrontation to happen here. Especially with only Schneizel, Schneizel's guard, and Cornelia present. If anyone had to observe their confrontation it would be least damaging for those two to see it. He quickly joined C.C. and Jeremiah. It wouldn't due to stray too far from his Knight.

Bismarck didn't wait to dock. He just disembarked. "Schneizel! Where-" Bismarck's bellow cut off when he saw them. "You," he began, gesturing at Lelouch. "What have you done to his Majesty?"

"Me?" Lelouch sneered. "I am a Prince of Britannia! You will address me as such, _Knight_." He turned to face Bismarck. "My business with my father is my own. Not even the Knight of One may demand answers from me."

Lelouch could tell that Bismarck was angry. He was still very angry so soon after the Emperor had died. He couldn't deny that the Emperor was dead because of the failure of the Ragnarok Connection. So his grief had progressed directly from denial to anger.

Lelouch strode right past the approaching Bismarck. He stood facing the open bay doors. They were facing Kamine Island.

"What did you do?" Bismarck insisted sourly.

Lelouch turned from Kamine Island and smirked at Bismarck. "I am a Prince." Lelouch mocked. "I don't need answer to a failure of a knight."

"Failure!" Bismarck cried, outraged.

"The Emperor is dead." Lelouch said coldly. He swept his hand toward the island behind him. "You let him be put down like a stray diseased dog. With that failure the purpose of his life was destroyed. The purpose of Marianne's life was destroyed. All because of _your_ failure to act as his Knight!"

Schneizel had realized what Lelouch had intended. But the realization came too late. He could only cry out helplessly as Bismarck drew his sword and lunged at his brother. He hardly even saw his brother's knight dash forward and thrust a sword through the Knight of One's back. He had known that Jeremiah Gottwald had cybernetic implants but the inhuman speed at which he moved as well as the incorporated sword had been surprising.

Lelouch looked shocked as well. Schneizel knew it was a facade. He had intentionally goaded Bismarck into attacking. But why here? Why now? Jeremiah had removed his sword and quickly went to stand beside his Lord. Schneizel had rushed over to Bismarck. He peripherally realized that his sister had followed him over, her own sword drawn.

Schneizel had never stopped watching him, Lelouch noted. But Cornelia was a trained frontline officer. When she reached Bismarck her first reaction had been to kneel and check him over. He saw her face register shock once more at the glowing Geass Crane fading from Bismarck open left eye. The sword thrust had been accurate.

Bismarck had opened his eye when he had drawn his sword. Lelouch was grateful that Bismarck had allowed himself to be goaded. If too much time had passed after his father's death before he could confront Bismarck then he would never have lost control. Bismarck was incredibly skilled. Without making him so emotional that he would have to rely on a premonition by his Geass to avoid an attack Jeremiah may not have had the ability to strike him down.

"What is this!" Cornelia cried. "How could Bismarck have Geass?"

Lelouch watched Schneizel's shocked reaction. Then his brother's realization that this was the reason for his actions.

"I had thought Bismarck failed when father died." Lelouch began. "After this though, maybe he had a part in what happened. That would mean that my last enemy came to me of their own accord."

"Lelouch." Schneizel began. "What happened just now?" His guards had surrounded all of them. He noticed that the girl that had come with his brother was only now walking over to join them.

"Lelouch." C.C. began. "If we're going to be attacked by newcomers then I'd ask that we retreat to our quarters. It has been a tiring day. We should be rested when we arrived in Britannia."

Schneizel watched this new girl. She was composed. She had been calm through all of this, expectant even. She had faded into the background. Why had she involved herself in their encounter now? It was as if she waited until Bismarck was dead. She was also the one who had piloted the Lancelot Albion here. Even if she wasn't as skilled as Suzaku had been Lloyd had informed him that very few could hope to pilot the Lancelot Albion.

"You are right of course." Lelouch replied. "Brother, I hope you will forgive me, but after being attacked by one of the Rounds I think it would be best if I made myself scarce. I apologize but it seems I must leave this mess as well as the terrorists to you."

"Very well." Schneizel allowed. His brother had followed this girl's request. Who was she and how close was she to Lelouch. "But the Black Knights have requested to talk with us before we leave for Britannia. The revelation that a lost Britannian Prince was living among them has surprised them."

"Very well." Lelouch parroted. "Please call for me when you contact them."

Schneizel looked over at Cornelia while his guards escorted Lelouch to his quarters. There were far too many things that they didn't know or understand. But it appeared as if Lelouch had no grievance against them. Only their father's old guard. It wouldn't matter after much longer anyway.

* * *

AN: I find I'm writing Lelouch a little be 'lighter' than originally intended. When he's not planning the murder of his enemies at least. That being said, he's not planning to make the entire world hate him before causing his own death. I already said that I think C.C. was far more emotional and closer to Lelouch after the Ragnarok Connection. Since she was in on the Zero Requiem she would be more somber in canon as well. I think the view we see of her when Lelouch becomes the Emperor shows that.

I kind of hamstrung Cornelia for most of this chapter. Truthfully she had already been following Schneizel's lead before this. Lelouch's constant attempts to provoke varying emotions threw her off. Besides, I don't believe she was ever really portrayed as having exceptional diplomatic skills.

Two chapters down, two Knights of the Round down. I hope this doesn't become a theme. I really wasn't planning to kill a major character off every chapter. That won't stop me though.


	3. A Foreshadowing Mistake

Disclaimer: Code Geass is obviously not mine. I wish it was. But it belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, or whomsoever technically owns it.

* * *

Chapter 3 - A Foreshadowing Mistake.

Lelouch didn't speak with either C.C. or Jeremiah while the guards led the trio to their quarters. They were high level guest rooms. Jeremiah's suite would be right across the hall from his own. His Knight would be ready to react if he came under threat while here. When they arrived at his suite all three entered. They would need to speak briefly before the conference with the Black Knights.

He shouldn't have expected even a few minutes to relax with C.C. present. When the guards had shown them to his door and given both him and Jeremiah their entrance codes she had simply walked into his quarters.

The guard was confused. "My Lord," he began, watching C.C. move deeper into the room. "We have another-"

"That won't be necessary." Lelouch interrupted him before C.C. could comment. "Lady C.C. will not require a separate suite."

"Yes, My Lord." The guard replied. He looked almost scandalized.

Lelouch kept his face indifferent. Any reaction from him would just encourage C.C. to continue her antics. Instead he just entered his quarters gesturing Jeremiah to follow. The first room was a simple foyer designed like a den. C.C. was sitting on a chair beside a low table in the middle of the room.

Once the doors closed Lelouch turned to Jeremiah. "Scan the room." He ordered. "I doubt Schneizel will have any recording devices here but it's still possible." He stepped over and sat in a seat alongside C.C.

After a few minutes of Jeremiah walking about the room 'looking' things over he returned and stood before them. "There are no listening devices present in the room but two guards have remained by the door. Anything louder than quiet conversation will be heard." He informed them.

"Good." Lelouch replied. "Things are going well. I had hoped to confront Bismarck soon but even I suspected it would take time and some effort to cause an encounter. Things are progressing better than planned."

"You're happier with his death than I expected." C.C. said. "Was his Geass truly that large a threat?"

"In a way." Lelouch answered. "Since he had Geass he likely knew far more about Geass than anyone else it Britannia. The only other one that has discovered any significant amount of information is Cornelia. Even so, most of her information is second hand. With Bismarck's death no one but us can confirm any data about Geass. The only thing anyone else has is speculation."

"How do you know he hadn't already told Schneizel everything?" C.C. asked.

"If he told Schneizel everything he would have told him about his own Geass." Lelouch answered. "The surprise he showed when Cornelia saw Bismarck's Geass was real. Even if Schneizel could have hidden his surprise Cornelia couldn't have. But it goes even further than that."

"How so?" C.C. asked.

"Schneizel and Cornelia were shocked." Lelouch explained. "Their shock wasn't just because of Bismarck's Geass. They were also surprised by how much they didn't know. And how much I _did_ know. That combined with your piloting of the Lancelot Albion into the Avalon will give Schneizel all the more reason to direct my attention by allowing you to be the new pilot of the Lancelot. Everything has gone smoothly up to this point."

"I see." C.C. accepted. "In that case, what do we do next? How will you deal with the Black Knights."

"My Lord." Jeremiah hesitantly interrupted. "I'm sorry. Buy, you said you knew about Marianne's death..."

"Jeremiah," Lelouch began with a sign. "There are many things we must talk about. But for now I need to react to Schneizel and the Black Knights. When we are taken to Britannia and can have greater assurance of a secure location I will explain everything. Until then I ask you to wait."

"Yes, my Lord." Jeremiah replied quietly.

"As for the Black Knights," Lelouch began. "I need to show them that they made a mistake by casting me away. I cannot allow them to maintain full trust of Schneizel. At the same time I must seem to be on Schneizel's side for now."

"Let me guess." C.C. interjected with a devious smirk. "The best way to do that is to mock them."

"Actually yes." Lelouch remarked. "I need only point out how foolish and ill thought out their actions were. If I explain part of what Schneizel gained by acting as he did as well... It won't help them counter his actions but it will show Schneizel that I understood what he did."

"Does what they believe matter?" Jeremiah asked. "If your goal is to counter Schneizel politically at the inquiry why would the Black Knights need to know this?"

"For two reasons." Lelouch replied. "The first is that it would be something I would do if I believed that I wouldn't be able to confront them again. The second is that I want them to be present at the inquiry. Schneizel won't wish to antagonize the UFN into military conflict. If he makes himself a great enough enemy to the UFN they may ignore the Black Knights' actions in order to counter them. If they believe they made a mistake and that they need to learn what is revealed at the inquiry they will press to be present for it. With my involvement with the Black Knights Schneizel will have no choice but to allow it."

"But only Schneizel and Cornelia known you're Zero." C.C. pointed out. "To the rest of the royal family you are just a lost prince that is returning."

"Not quite." Lelouch countered. "I'm a lost prince that showed up at the death of the Emperor in the Shinkiro. A Knightmare stolen not just from the Black Knights but from Zero himself. Zero died at the same time."

"In public they will blame you for Zero's death." C.C. realized. "It would be easy to force inclusion into the inquiry with that reasoning."

"Since Schneizel doesn't want the UFN to have too much influence over the inquiry he will easily allow them to attend the inquiry." Lelouch confirmed. While Lelouch hadn't liked giving Schneizel the time to fully prepare for their conference with the Black Knights he would need time to realize all of this. Schneizel would need even more time to start dealing with the communication between the two of them and Bismarck's death.

"Then what do we do now?" C.C. asked.

"For now we wait." Lelouch replied. "Jeremiah, to show my trust in Schneizel you will need to remain in your quarters during the conference with the Black Knights. C.C. you will need to come. I need for your piloting the Lancelot Albion to become common knowledge." He held up a hand to stop Jeremiah from protesting. "That is the way it must be."

"Yes, my Lord." Jeremiah answered. Then recognizing his dismissal went to his own quarters.

Lelouch relaxed into his seat. He had had too many shocks these last few days. He needed whatever rest he could get.

"I want pizza." C.C. declared.

Lelouch sat up and stared at her blankly for a moment. When was the last time he had eaten anyway? "I do too." He replied.

C.C. smiled brightly at him and reached for the intercom to call in their order.

* * *

Schneizel's last few hours had been stressful. While the Knightmare Galahad had remained in the bay, Bismarck's body was taken to the Avalon's infirmary. He had set a time to talk with the Black Knights. He had delayed communication with the Imperial Guard in an attempt to speak with the Black Knight before they found out about Bismarck's death.

It wasn't a question of if the Imperial Guard would learn of Bismarck's death but when. Without manipulating the video at all Bismarck's encounter with Lelouch appeared to be Bismarck attempting to kill a Britannian Prince after being told he failed to protect the Emperor. Bismarck would appear totally at fault. Even so the Imperial Guard would no doubt demand to meet with him. With the upcoming conference with the Black Knights they _couldn't_ meet now.

Schneizel was waiting on the bridge when the Avalon's communications officer received the Black Knights' hail. He still wore the visor over his eyes. The rest of the bridge officers were similarly equipped. He had convinced Cornelia to be absent during the conference. She had never been one for diplomacy.

"Greetings, Prince Schneizel." Kaguya began once the connection was made.

"Greetings Chairwoman Sumeragi." Schneizel replied. "My brother will be with us shortly. Our discussion can begin once he arrives." Schneizel made a show of summoning Lelouch to the bridge of the Avalon.

"It was a surprise that Prince Lelouch joined up with you when he did." Kaguya opened. "It was something we never expected." Her meaning was clear.

Schneizel noticed that the bridge of the Ikaruga had almost no low level Black Knights present. It wasn't a surprise. The Avalon's bridge crew had also been replaced for this conference. "I already explained to your interception squad," Schneizel began. "Even in a stolen Knightmare I couldn't just leave my brother to be captured."

His meaning was clear as well. It hadn't taken Kaguya long to understand what was going on once Tohdoh had explained Schneizel's message. Japan had been freed on Schneizel's word and authority. If he handed Lelouch over to them for no apparent reason Schneizel's authority would be broken. Japan's liberty would disappear.

They didn't have to wait long for Lelouch's arrival. At the sound of the bridge door opening Schneizel turned and found the young green-haired girl that had been with his brother stalking up to him. His guards had already begun to move to intercept her when she came to a halt a few feet from him.

"Why doesn't the Avalon have any pizza onboard?" C.C. growled menacingly.

Schneizel was shocked. Pizza? Who was this and what was she talking about? "What?" He managed to utter as a shocked exclamation came from Black Knights.

"C.C.!" Kallen cried. "What are you doing there?" She paused. "Pizza! Are you _back_ again?"

"Yes, Kallen." Came Lelouch's calm reply from the entrance. "C.C. has recovered from her injury."

"Prince Lelouch." Kaguya greeted loud enough to stop the other Black Knights from speaking. Her face held an unusually intense impassive look.

"Hello Kaguya." Lelouch replied. "It is good to see you again."

"Shall we begin." Kaguya diverted as she turned to a recovered Schneizel.

"I still need my pizza." C.C. stated testily. It earned her stares from nearly everyone present.

"The cooks have the ingredients." Lelouch assured her. "It will just take them time to prepare them properly. You will get your pizza after the meeting is over."

"I never had to wait this long before." C.C. complained.

"You've waited a long time for pizza and you know it." Lelouch replied. "The only reason it was ready so quickly on the Ikaruga was because I had the foresight to have the cooks have prepared ingredients."

"Brother." Schneizel interrupted. "Is this really the time to be discussing food?" What was going on? Did the betrayal of the Black Knights and the death of Bismarck leave him with so little purpose that he couldn't go on? Could he have lost his mind? Or did this girl really have such an obsession with pizza?

"I didn't expect to see you there C.C." Kaguya interjected. "If this is how you normally act I can see why Lelouch always had a supply of pizza on hand. How did you arrive at the Avalon C.C.?"

"She flew the Lancelot Albion." Lelouch answered for her. He also walked forward to place himself beside Schneizel. C.C. moved to his side. "She is loyal to me and followed soon after my departure."

Kaguya understood his action immediately. He had chosen a side and was showing it. Schneizel would understand his action too.

"C.C. can pilot that Knightmare?" Kallen asked surprised. After piloting the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements she knew how difficult a ninth generation Knightmare was to pilot. It required a completely different level of skill than any other Knightmare.

"Just because she didn't always deploy as a front line fighter doesn't mean she wasn't a skilled pilot." Lelouch answered her question. "She never had need of a customized Knightmare before."

Schneizel looked over at his brother. So this C.C. hadn't needed a Knightmare _before_, But she needed one _now? _Was he implying something? Planning something?

"Prince Lelouch," Kaguya began. "Do you really believe that we can just allow you to leave Japan?" She had to find out what his intentions were. They may not be able to follow him anymore but they couldn't allow someone as valuable as Lelouch to become loyal to a Britannian.

"Of course you can." Lelouch replied. "In fact, you must. Everyone here knows it. Or do you really want to be the one to inform the newly born UFN that the Japanese Black Knights sold Zero for Japan's freedom? Or rather, that they agreed to assassinate Zero for Britannia, with payment being Japan?"

"We did no such thing!" Ohgi insisted.

"Ohgi!" Kaguya called. After he fell silent she continued. "Prince Lelouch. Zero was one of the founders of the UFN. He was also the CEO of the Black Knights. The Black Knights would never agree to such a thing."

"I couldn't believe they would have." Lelouch allowed. "Doing so would cripple the Black Knights. It may well cause the fall of the UFN itself. After all no country would be willing to join a Federation protected by the Black Knights if that is how they operate. Many may even secede from the UFN."

Schneizel watched the Black Knights fall silent. He was content to allow his brother to speak to them for now. Without Lelouch leading them it was simple to twist their intentions against themselves. For them 'Zero' had truly been a man of miracles.

The uneasy silence on the Ikaruga was palatable. The Black Knights were all shocked. All except Kaguya and Li Xingke. Neither of the two had the emotional friction with Zero that the others had. They hadn't been involved in the sudden breakdown between Lelouch and the others. They had been able to look at the situation far more dispassionately. It hadn't taken them long to realize just how the situation would look from the outside.

"Enough." Kaguya declared. "Why would the UFN believe such an outlandish story? Especially one told to them by a Britannian Prince?"

"By my brother you mean." Lelouch offered. He turned toward Schneizel. "Why indeed. Schneizel doesn't favor military action. He often lets his opponents defeat themselves. Can't you see it? You called to talk with Schneizel. Why am I the one who is negotiating for Britannia?"

Lelouch wasn't watching the Black Knights even while he was talking to them. He knew them well enough to predict their reactions. It was better to observe the reactions of his new opponent. His reactions were revealing.

Schneizel had watched the Black Knights and their reactions during his conversation with Kaguya. But when he began talking about Schneizel's tactics he had begun watching him. The wariness he saw in Schneizel made him wonder what he hadn't yet learned. What had his brother done that would make him so wary?

"Don't think we will turn against each other so easily." Kaguya retorted. "If nothing else we learn from our past mistakes. Never again will deceit poison the Black Knights."

Lelouch turned back to her. His 'wife' was very diplomatic. She both admitted that they had made a mistake when they betrayed him and shifted the blame to him and his lies. "What makes you think that your past mistakes have run their course? What if your deceit about Zero were to be revealed?" He asked. "I know Schneizel. I know him better than you."

Lelouch was now splitting his attention between Schneizel and the Black Knights. Schneizel could hide his reactions. The Black Knights wouldn't be able too. He needed to know as much about their negotiations as he could.

"You probably do." Kaguya offered. "He is your brother after all. But what does that matter right now?" She was cautious. What did Lelouch know that they didn't?

"Schneizel lets his enemies destroy themselves." Lelouch replied. "Knowing what I know I can only assume he played a recording for the Black Knights benefit." The Black Knights' reactions were telling. The recording had doubtlessly come from when he was being deceived Suzaku. His conversation then was perfect to break the Black Knights' trust in him.

Lelouch paused. Since when had Suzaku been able to lie to him? He peered over at Schneizel. If Suzaku hadn't been lying then he would have to reconsider everything that happened after it. The second battle for Tokyo had been the first time he had directly confronted Schneizel. Was he wary about something from the battle being revealed?

"So what if he did?" Ohgi interrupted. "Such a recording would just show what you have done." Kaguya once again cut him off. They couldn't afford to let Lelouch be known as Zero.

"Do you have such a recording?" Lelouch mockingly asked. Schneizel would have never given up the recording. "Did you even record the meeting? Did you record the _part_ of the recording that was played for you? I have no doubt that Schneizel did."

Lelouch's attention turned fully to the Black Knights. There it was. The Black Knights were just realizing what had happened. Schneizel had convinced them to turn against Zero by playing a recording. Now he had a recording of them to play before the UFN. Did they all realize what else he had implied? If Schneizel had only played part of the recording, what did the other part say?

"Why would the UFN believe a recording?" Kaguya asked. "I have no doubt that Schneizel could create a recording saying whatever he wanted it to say." It was mostly futile. She was in no position to negotiate and she knew it. The Black Knights she was negotiating for had believed a recording. Why wouldn't the UFN? The only thing she could do right now was save face.

"They wouldn't have to believe it." Lelouch answered. "Not all of them. But what if just one did? Could you disprove anything that the recording revealed? How much could Schneizel prove? What else could he use from the recording he played part of for you?"

"All you have done is prove that you are a threat to the UFN." Li Xingke interrupted. "The Black Knights are responsible for combatting such threats." It was perhaps the only way to have a chance at 'victory.' If the Black Knights could defeat Schneizel and the Imperial guard before the recording was shown to the UFN it would cease to be an issue.

"You could not win that battle Li Xingke." Lelouch stated. "Your forces are outnumbered by the combined might of Schneizel and the Imperial Guard. Nearly the full force of the Knights of the Round are present. C.C. can pilot the Lancelot Albion well enough to prevent the Guren from engaging the Knights directly. Attempting to use force in this fight is asking for defeat."

"We could resolve the whole issue." Ohgi corrected. "If Zero weren't the hero that the UFN believed him to be then the UFN wouldn't fall apart if he were gone."

"Interesting approach." Lelouch allowed. "If you were to reveal the existence of this so-called 'Geass' your problem could be solved. After all, what could Schneizel say to the UFN about that?" He turned to Schneizel, silently asking for a response.

"The Black Knights are lying." Schneizel said blandly. "If this 'Geass' really existed then how could the Black Knights have possibly betrayed Zero?"

"Then you deny the existence of Geass?" Kaguya asked Schneizel. The forethought involved in the plan was frightening. Not only had Schneizel crafted such a plan but Lelouch had seen through it so quickly. If this war went on they would be facing two opponents at the level of Zero. "Do you really think that you can hide all evidence of Geass?"

"Such evidence would be pervasive." Lelouch cut in. "But let me ask you this; Assuming Geass exists, who do you think that the UFN would believe had Geass? Zero? Who was a hero to much of the world and seen as a defender of justice. Or Schneizel? The enemy commander who met face to face with the leaders of the Japanese Black Knights. The same Black Knights who decided to betray and assassinate their leader just afterwards."

"Schneizel doesn't have Geass!" Ohgi cried, aghast. "_Zero _had Geass!"

"Schneizel having Geass makes as much sense as Zero having Geass." Lelouch replied calmly. "And if Schneizel has Geass, the Black Knights are completely compromised. Once again, they would be crippled."

"The UFN would never believe that Schneizel has Geass!" Ohgi insisted. "Every piece of evidence points towards _Zero _having Geass!" Kaguya allowed Ohgi to continue his questions. They had been backed into a corner. They had no way to save face if Schneizel or Lelouch wished to slander them. The more answers Ohgi got the better their chances of escaping this political trap.

"Of course it doesn't." Lelouch sighed. He turned to watch Kaguya. "Schneizel could just as easily be the one with Geass. You have no recourse to disprove it either." If Kaguya wanted to know just how well built the trap was she would have to ask herself.

"How could Schneizel be the one with Geass?" Kaguya asked sadly. How could Lelouch have trapped them so completely just by being betrayed?

"What incidences required Geass to exist?" Lelouch asked. "Very few. Most if not all could be explained away without Geass. The two greatest examples of people who acted completely uncharacteristically were Euphemia and Suzaku. Who did Euphemia talk to about the SAZ? Who gave her the support she needed to enact it and helped to organize it? Schneizel."

Even Schneizel couldn't help but appear repulsed at the idea of using Euphemia in that way. But he managed to hold his silence.

"Suzaku was a member of the Camelot project." Lelouch continued. "The Camelot project was administered and funded by Schneizel. Jeremiah and Villetta were the ones who attempted to remove Suzaku from the project. But all of a sudden he was miraculously rescued. Moreover Schneizel is the one who financed the development of F.L.E.I.J.A. Suzaku, who was one of the most pacifistic soldiers in Britannia was the one to use F.L.E.I.J.A. Who used F.L.E.I.J.A. in the middle of Tokyo."

"Lastly, let's talk about Zero." Lelouch persisted. "Zero always wore a mask that covered his eyes. Furthermore, the original uniform of the Black Knights included a visor that covered the eyes for all members not piloting Knightmares. The only reason the visor disappeared was because of the quickly diminishing number of foot soldiers and the loss of visibility they suffered. Wouldn't it be more likely that Zero knew of the existence of Geass and kept information secret to keep his knowledge from being revealed by someone under the influence of Geass?"

Watching Kaguya, Lelouch didn't have to try to look pained at the Black Knights' betrayal. He may not have always acted in the way that they would have thought best, but he never stopped trying to free Japan. He had acted as he thought was necessary. Even when he had committed atrocities. Freeing Japan had always been one of his goals, just not his final goal like it had been with so many of them.

"Your manipulations and speculations don't change the truth." Ohgi spoke defiantly. He was standing straight-backed now. Even if they had made a mistake they had already chosen their course and couldn't change it now. And he still didn't think that they _had_ made a mistake.

"You want to speak of the truth, Ohgi?" Lelouch asked softly. "The truth is that you chose to believe that Zero had a supernatural ability that allowed him to enslave anyone. You chose to believe this of your leader because it's what your enemy told you."

"Do you truly believe that we had no other evidence of what was going on?" Tohdoh asked with controlled anger.

Lelouch ignored him. "You didn't even try to find another explanation." Lelouch continued. "At the time you had no idea of who I was or even that something called Geass could exist."

"Diethard knew of your identity." Tohdoh interrupted. He would not be ignored. "So did Ohgi. Ohgi also knew of Geass, even if he didn't know of the extent of its use."

"Alright." Lelouch allowed. He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Of course you're right. It wasn't just a Britannian Prince's word you took. You also took the word of several other Britannian officers who you took to the field of battle against."

Lelouch watched them bristle in anger. But this time he wouldn't let them interrupt. "Diethard suspected my identity because he was told by the Britannian military's _Purist Faction_." He accused. "Ohgi only got his information from an undercover Baroness. A _Britannian Military Intelligence operative_ who he was _sleeping with_."

Lelouch watched the shock on the faces of the Black Knights. They had all turned towards a suddenly pale Ohgi. That was fine. Let Ohgi see how it felt to be distrusted by all those around him. But really, had none of the Black Knights questioned Villetta's identity? He kept her involvement from everyone but C.C., Sayoko, and Rolo. But not knowing her wasn't a reason to trust her.

"That doesn't change what we heard!" Ohgi snapped. "We heard you admit to ordering Euphemia to massacre the Japanese!"

"No you didn't." Lelouch calmly replied. "You heard a random Britannian's voice admitting it to a Knight of the Round. You chose to believe it was Zero when Schneizel told you it was Zero."

"So you're telling us that the recording was a fake?" Kaguya asked strained. She tried to remain neutral but a fake recording would solve a great number of issues. If the recording was real then it only made Ohgi's lack of denial all the more damming for the Black Knights.

"No," Lelouch began. "I'm asking you a question. If it was really Zero on that recording, why would he be admitting to making such an order to a Knight of the Round? The only time he would be is if he had been captured. Specifically if he had been captured and was being interrogated. And that leads us to; 'What drugs had they given him during the interrogation to make him admit to such a thing?'"

"The evidence the Black Knights used to turn against you had no verifiable merit." Kaguya allowed to the shock of both sides. She had already been informed of Schneizel's propensity to record these meetings and she was plainly admitting fault. "Except the intuitions of those who heard it. But the actions and revelations since then have shown those intuitions to have merit."

"Have they?" Lelouch asked. "Are you so certain? The only revelation you can know for certain is that the Black Knights are willing to betray you if they choose."

Ohgi's response was unheard. Lelouch turned and looked to his elder brother. His attention had drifted away from Schneizel as the conversation with the Black Knights had become more personal. But Schneizel was looking towards the entrance to the bridge. Lelouch turned to look as well. Then he turned away.

"Well, well, what's going on here?" Gino asked lightly. He had just stepped in following Anya. Neither were wearing visors.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon." Schneizel replied. He watched as Anya moved forward towards the communications console.

"Anya knew I was here." Gino answered the implied question. "She docked the Mordred alongside my Tristan. After that she stopped by the infirmary and learned something disturbing. Once she told the Imperial Guard she came to find me."

Schneizel turned away from the Knight of Three. He restored the communications with the Black Knights. "It seems I have duties to attend to elsewhere." Schneizel explained. "If you would like to know the truth of the past, I invite you to attend the inquiry into the Emperor's death. Any evidence you wish to present at that point would be appreciated. I will inform you of its time and location once it has been set."

It seemed Kaguya had managed to silence the rest of the Black Knights before the communication resumed because she was the only one to respond. "There is still much to discuss." Kaguya countered. "But perhaps you are right. Now is not the time. I will see you at the inquiry."

The communications screen had barely went dark before it activated again. This time the message was encrypted and coming from the Great Britannia. "Prince Schneizel." Monica Kruszewski, the Knight of Twelve declared as she appeared on the screen. "We have just been informed of the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein's death. When did this occur and how did it happen?"

Lelouch turned to Schneizel. How would he handle this. The communication with the Ikaruga had been on an open channel to prevent the Imperial Guard from believing that Schneizel had sided with the Black Knights. But that didn't explain everything that had happened. This time Schneizel could deal with the explanation. He didn't care about the Imperial Guard.

C.C. came up behind Lelouch and softly jabbed him in the side. "The meeting with the Black Knights is over." She whispered. "Does that mean we can get pizza now?"

"Actually," Lelouch began. "It has probably been long enough. Let's go eat." With that he turned and followed C.C. back towards their quarters.

"Brother." Came Schneizel's call. "Where are you going?"

"You can handle this." Lelouch said. He ignored the attention from the Knights. "It's time for pizza." He strode out of the bridge before any other comments could be made.

* * *

AN: It's probably because this is an absolute divergence instead of a progressive divergence so I don't have to worry as much about canon events, but it's a whole lot easier keeping track of everything that I've changed and plan to do in this story compared to Hemavoid.

I also don't have to worry about explaining an unknown ability. If I made up Geass and had to explain it this story would be much harder to write. That being said, I think writing on this story has helped me to prepare for Hemavoid. So I hope to get another chapter on it out soon.

I'm not trying to give Lelouch an obsession with pizza. But it almost seems like it's happening. I blame it on C.C.


End file.
